Access control systems may limit entry into enclosed areas such as buildings, rooms within buildings, or fenced-in regions to only those who have permission to enter. Current access control systems include access card readers at building entry points (i.e., doors). Individuals who have permission to enter the building are provided an access control card that can be read by the access card readers. An access card reader obtains information from the access card and communicates the information to a control panel. The control panel determines whether the door should be unlocked. If the door should be unlocked (i.e., the access card is associated with an individual who has permission to enter), the control panel sends a signal to a door locking mechanism causing the mechanism to unlock.